walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ava (Video Game)
Ava is an original character and a survivor who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a lieutenant and scout for the New Frontier, and is the right-hand of David García. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known of Ava's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Ava met up with David García in the early days of the outbreak. There joined up with some community around DC but it didn't last long. They later met up with another survivors and formed The New Frontier, she is one of David's most trusted member having her serve as his second. Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Ava is first encountered by Clementine, the women entering an abandoned hut her and AJ were resting in due to being separated from her group due to the walkers. The two manage to barricade the door, Ava commenting they make a good team. The pair begin talking, Ava expressing curiosity towards Clementine's situation with AJ, which Clementine can rebuff or accept. Ava reveals how the herd separated her from foraging with her group and that the surviving members would be waiting at the rendezvous. She soon rolls up her sleeve, revealing the Capricorn brand of the New Frontier and telling Clementine more about her group. Ava then extends an offer that Clementine and A.J. come with her and receive shelter and food. Clementine can either accept or refuse her offer, though Ava persuades Clementine to join her regardless in unknown manner if she denies the invitation. "Above The Law" Ava is first seen when David shows Javier round Richmond, Ava is looking after kids whilst she discussing with Javier and David. David states that she is second in command. David met Ava in the early days of the apocalypse and joined survivors in DC but was gone in the end. Next she is seen with a duffet bag, she gives it to Javier and says David packed it, she argues with Tripp and knockes him to the floor, she then says stay away from Richmond. If Javier goes to David's house, Ava is there and she will say that Javier's family will be safe there, whilst Javier and herself go to Joan's place. Ava lastly is seen taking Javier to David. When Ava hears about the raids and killings, she storms off looking angry. "Thicker Than Water" TBA "From the Gallows" Ava will appear in this episode if she did not die in the previous episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Ava has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Unnamed New Frontier soldier *Joan (Caused) *Javier García (Caused) After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. If Ava is chosen, Joan betrays Javier by ordering one of her soldiers to shoot Ava, despite Javier choosing to spare her. Javier attempts to speak up, but is promptly cut off as Ava is shot in the head. Relationships David García Ava was the first person David met post-apocalypse, and the two grew a bond and went through it all together. In the New Frontier, Ava is loyal and committed to David as his right hand. She also is not affected by the claims made against him, such as the claim that Prescott was attacked under his orders. Clementine Clementine is either hostile and distrustful towards Ava though the latter is more accepting. Ava is grateful for Clementine helping to save her, offering her a place in the New Frontier. Whether Clementine accepts Ava's offer or not, she and Alvin Jr., regardless of player choice, end up joining the New Frontier. Clementine, whether she actually injects Alvin Jr. with the substance she believes can save him, ends up being shamed by Ava, who believes Clementine is stealing, straining their relationship. However, when AJ is being taken away due to Clementine's actions, Ava insists that Clementine should be able to say goodbye, and is clearly unhappy about taking AJ away from Clementine. Ava, however, secretly takes a bag with supplies of The New Frontier and gives it to Clementine, who immediately trusted her despite being with the group that took AJ. Ava confesses that she sees Clementine as "a light in the darkness" and asks her to keep being that way. Alvin Jr. Ava will show no sign of hostility to Alvin Jr., thinking he's cute and believed that Clementine was his mother. Alvin Jr. seems a little uncomfortable around her as he seem a little upset around her. Tripp Gabriel García Kate García Eleanor Joan Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback) *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Determinant) Trivia *Ava, Buricko, Eddie and Sarita are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:New Frontier Category:Alive Category:Determinant Category:Deceased